


HIGHER

by honeylouavenue



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Harry, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Exes, M/M, Married Louis, One Shot, Sad Harry, larry - Freeform, louis and harry are exes, you decide for louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylouavenue/pseuds/honeylouavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drunk Harry calls his now married ex, Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIGHER

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by Higher - Rihanna

Harry rested his forehead on the cool wood of his front door. His greasy hair hung at the sides of his face as he blindly fumbled with his keys, shoving them in the general area of the lock until finally finding it. His suffocating, jean-clad legs wobbled cautiously slow into the front room whose only source of light was external. He made himself cringe upon pushing the door closed, but never faltered in his walk to his bedroom. He free-fell to the bed. His back laid flat on the cold sheets and he slipped his hand into his front pocket for his phone, surfing through a list of contacts before finding his desired one. Emerald eyes fluttered shut as the shrill rings pounded his skull.

"Hello?" an unmistakable voice gritted through the speaker.

"Louis," Harry nearly sobbed, "it-it's me. It's Harry."

The two shared short but telling silence. There was rustling on Louis' end, followed by a door being pulled shut.

"I'm s-"

"Why are you calling me?" He whispered hastily.

"Because I need you here with me, Lou." Harry stated obviously.

"Harry..." Louis sighed as if he had heard this story a million times. Maybe in his head, he thought of it.

Harry sat up quickly and the room spun, "I'm sorry, I'm drunk off my arse, but that doesn't mean anything. Listen - Listen, Lou." Harry spoke like he had a time limit. The red numbers of his alarm clock ran laps around him.

"How did you get my number?"

"I never deleted it - wait - that doesn't  _matter_ , Louis. Listen to me," Harry frowned at the clock, stretching his leg to kick it off the end table. It tumbled to the floor, clouding Harry's ears from Louis' response. "Huh?"

"I said listen to what, Harry?" Louis' faraway voice came into focus.

Harry paused. His eyes locked on his feet. One brown boot and one black sock hung at the side of his bed.  _Listen to what, Harry?_ "Listen to me. My love for you, listen to me tell you how I feel. And I know-"

"Harry, I'm married."

"-I could be more creative and...and come up with poetic lines. You used to love my songs that I would write for you. You told me to never stop writing, and I haven't. But you stopped listening." Whether Harry had simply drifted off-topic or meant to bring that up was beyond both of them.

Another spell of silence washed over the phone line.

"You're all I've thought about since I was eighteen. And I've been...waiting. Just waiting for some miracle to come along and bring you back to me. I should've called earlier...but you should've stayed, Lou, why'd you leave?"

"Everything's fine. Go back to bed," Louis' voice was muffled. 

"Huh?"

"I'll be there in a second," the barely audible sound of footsteps traveled through Louis' mic, "Sorry 'bout that...I'm still here."

"I love you."

"You don't, Harry."

"I love you, and I need you to come to me."

"I'm married."

" _I know that! I-_ " He huffed out a desparate breath, "I know that. I should have never let you go, Lou. I should've held on tighter, but I didn't want you to hate me." Harry slid off of his bed, landing with a clunk. He worked at toeing off his boot as a spout of anger burst through him, "And-and fuck your marriage!" Harry yelled, wave an accusing finger at the wall in front of him, "Fuck everything you have without me. I don't have anything without you!  _Anything!_ " Harry screamed into the receiver, hoping to mask his tears. He sniffled, "'Cept this whiskey. And a damn near empty pack of cigarettes," Harry reached to his back pocket for the evidence of his earlier chainsmoking, which wasn't there. His face reddened, "And, fuck, I don't even have that anymore!"

"Harry, go to bed," Louis' voice strained as if he was in pain.

"Did you love me?"

"Just st-"

" _Did you actually_ love me, Lou? Ever? That entire-"

"I'm not going to entertain this shit." Accusations and excuses to match them floated between the two, overlapping each other and slightly echoing in Harry's ear.

"Was it all a lie to you?"

"Enough, Harry!"

"TELL ME."

"IT WASN'T!" Louis spat at the end of his phone, "It wasn't a lie! I felt everything you felt."

Now it was Harry's turn to be silent. A wave of guilt washed over him, dizzying him. He stumbled to the edge of his bed. His head was drowning in a mixture of shame and self-pity. 

"You should get some rest." Louis suggested in a whisper like he could  _see_ Harry.

"I love you," Harry whimpered like a puppy kicked one too many times, "Just as much as I did when I had you. Though I don't have you anymore."

Louis took a breath to reply, but didn't speak. He exhaled shakily into Harry's ear, "Goodnight, Harry."

Two soft beeps pierced Harry's sensitive ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and that you go listen to Higher because it truly is art.


End file.
